The World is Changing
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: What happens after Daisy and Jemma enter the Framework and more importantly, what happens after they all get out? How will their time in the Framework impact the lives of all of the agents of shield? Especially Daisy's, after dealing with yet another heartbreak? This is what I think will happen after agents of HYDRA, possible spoilers for episode 4x15. Better than the summary is.
1. Chapter 1

After getting May, Coulson, Fitz, Mack and Mace out the door Jemma had created in the Framework, she was about to follow when she noticed Daisy staring at the world they were leaving behind.

"You don't want to leave do you?" Jemma asked her.

"How can I leave? I know this place isn't real, but still. What do I have out in the real world? Nothing but pain and misery and heartbreak. Here I have a real life. I have a boyfriend who loves me and isn't a serial killer. What do I have to go back for?" Daisy asked.

"Your friends. Daisy, that Grant Ward in here is not the Grant Ward you knew. He was a monster and the world is better off without him. He betrayed you. And it's time that you finally let him go." Jemma said as the Framework began to collapse.

"It's time to go Daisy." Jemma said.

Daisy took one more look back at the crumbling Framework before nodding and following Jemma out the door.

* * *

Daisy's eyes snapped open as she shot up on board Zephyr One next to Jemma, who had done the same.

"Well, did it work?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, we know where they are." Daisy said.

"And they've all been snapped out of the Framework, so we should be receiving confirmation coordinates any moment." Jemma said, right as the pilot informed them that they had reached the coordinates.

"It's a good thing we got you both patched up while you were in there. We'll need you at full strength to get our people out of there." Elena said.

"Yeah, I just have one request." Daisy said.

"Which is?" Jemma asked, even though she was fairly certain she knew.

"No one is killing Aida but me. It's personal. And that goes for Radcliffe to." Daisy said as she got up and walked away, heading towards a cabin to change into her suit.

"What's going on with her?" Elena asked Jemma.

"Let's just say that leaving the Framework is probably one of the hardest things Daisy has ever had to do and that's saying something." Jemma said.

"Why would she want to stay?" Elena asked.

"Because the Framework is designed to give us our greatest desires. And for Daisy, that's someone for her to love and to love her." Jemma said.

"So what you're saying is that she saw Lincoln in the Framework?" Elena asked.

"No, if that had been the case, I'm positive that we'd still be in there with me trying to convince her to leave. No, the Framework also exists to fix a regret the person has and one of Daisy's biggest regrets is that she was never able to save her boyfriend before Lincoln, Grant Ward, from continuing down his HYDRA path. In the Framework, Ward was normal. They were living together and they had a good life. It was hard for me to get her to leave, but now I think she's feeling heartbreak again and she intends to make the person responsible for it pay." Jemma said.

"That's gotta be hard for her. Losing someone she loves, again. And like you said, if it had been Lincoln, she probably wouldn't have left at all. She'd rather die than lose him again." Elena said and Jemma nodded before saying "I'm worried about what this heartbreak will do to her. I'm not sure she can take it."

"Actually, I think I'll worry about emotional pain later. Right now I have an android to kill and some friends to rescue." Daisy said.

"Agent Johnson, even though I'm ranked higher, I believe that you should be the one to lead this op, since you're more experienced." Piper said.

Daisy nodded and said "the plan is simple. Gear up, go in guns blazing. Find our people and get them back to the Zephyr. Easy. And remember Aida is mine."

"Understood." Let's move out." Jemma said.

"Jemma, I want you to stay here and be prepared to administer first aid to any members of the team who need it when we return." Daisy said.

Jemma nodded and said "Daisy, just promise me you'll bring Fitz back to me."

"I will. I won't let you lose your soulmate. I won't let anyone else deal with that pain." Daisy said as she walked out.

* * *

Coulson and Mack were leading the team as they escaped the room where they were being kept.

"Coulson, are you sure they'll find us?" May asked as she and Mace brought up the rear.

"Yes. Daisy and Jemma have never let us down. They'll find us. We just have to hold out until they get here." Coulson said, right as the ground started shake.

"Sounds like backup just arrived." Fitz said as they heard gunfire.

"Let's go before they have all the fun." Mack said.

"Too slow turtle." Elena said as she took out the guard that was about to shoot them with her speed.

"Elena." Mack said.

"Come on. Daisy is leading the rest of the team in the primary assault and Simmons is waiting for us back on the Zephyr to provide backup." Elena said.

"You heard her. Let's go." Coulson said as Elena led the way.

* * *

Daisy had wound up fighting both Aida and Ivanov.

She beat Ivanov easily by simply blowing up his head in the jar with her powers, but Aida was different.

"Your efforts to stop me are futile Agent Johnson. You do realize that even if you did destroy my body, my programming can always upload into something else." Aida said, punching her.

"Too bad I already thought of that." Daisy said with as grin as she pulled something from her belt and thrust it into Aida's head.

"What did you do to me?" Aida asked.

"Simple. A piece of malware I created years ago to keep viruses in one place long enough for me to destroy it. I just trapped you in that body, so now you can't upload into another." Daisy said as she charged up a sphere of vibrational energy and fired it at Aida with so much force, Aida's skin was literally ripped from her body as it was crushed from the seismic force.

"And this time, stay down." Daisy panted as she wiped the blood from her lips before heading to rejoin the others.

* * *

"Daisy." Coulson said, hugging her when she got to the plane.

"Coulson. I'm so relieved you're alive." Daisy said as she hugged him back.

"We're all back. Thanks to you and Jemma." Coulson said.

"Where's May?" Daisy asked, since she hasn't seen her mentor since before she rejoined.

"In the medbay with Simmons. I'm sure she wouldn't mind you visiting." Coulson said.

"I hope not." Daisy said as she went to check on May.


	2. Chapter 2

After everyone had been cleared, Coulson and Mace were talking to Daisy and Jemma about the base.

"So it was destroyed." Coulson asked.

"And so were all the agents inside." Daisy said.

"They were good men and women who dedicated their lives to SHIELD. And it's because of their sacrifice that SHIELD will endure. I'll speak to the president about securing a new base of operations." Mace said.

"Is that all?" Coulson asked.

"No sir." Jemma said.

"Copy that. For now, let's try and locate the nearest SHIELD facility and land there." Coulson said.

Daisy and Jemma both nodded before walking out.

* * *

Zephyr One had landed at the SHIELD base Exodus, their emergency base, which Coulson had actually found in Fury's toolbox, which was perfectly suited to serve as a new base of operations for the moment.

"Coulson, can I talk to you for a minute." Daisy said.

"Sure, but don't you want to get settled in?" Coulson asked, since Daisy still had her overnight bag over her shoulder.

"No, because after what happened in the Framework, I think I need to take some time for myself, away from SHIELD." Daisy said.

"So you're quitting and going rogue again?" Coulson asked.

"No, but I am taking a sabbatical. Every time I've worked for SHIELD, I've wound up getting either my heart or my body broken. I need some time to get myself together. You know, figure out who I am without SHIELD and without being superhero before I can go back to saving the world." Daisy said.

"I understand Daisy, truly I do. But what are you going to do?" Coulson asked.

"Travel for pleasure. See the world like Lincoln wanted us to. Maybe try and find someone who doesn't have the same line of work as me. But don't worry, I'll be back someday. Just please don't send the national guard after me again." Daisy said.

"Since this is an authorized sabbatical, you'll be fine, as long as you check in every once and awhile." Coulson said.

Daisy nodded and said "Can you tell the others. I don't think I can handle saying goodbye, even if it isn't for good."

"I got it." Coulson said.

"Thank you and I promise I'll call and send post cards." Daisy said with a smile as she headed for the exit.

* * *

The first person Coulson told was Mace, who approved Daisy's sabbatical, understanding her need for it, before he told everyone else.

"So Daisy is going globetrotting?" Mack asked.

"Pretty much. After what happened, I don't blame her for feeling the need to get away again except this time, we know she's coming back." Coulson said.

"And we did this fine without her once, we can do it again, especially since now we're a team that trusts." Mace said.

"Agreed, but still, it won't be the same without her." Jemma said.

"She said she'd call. And she'll be back soon, she just needs to clear her head, finds herself." Coulson said.

"I honestly thought it would be one of us who was actually forced into the Framework that would need that." May said.

"Yes, but May, the Framework hit Daisy especially close to home, since she was in a relationship with Ward. A real relationship where he was the man we originally thought he was." Jemma said.

"No wonder she's so messed up. Ward's betrayal did a real number on her last time, she just didn't show it." Fitz said.

Coulson nodded and said "Which is why we're giving her the time she needs to get herself together."

"And we're giving it to her, regardless of the state SHIELD is in now?" Mack asked.

"We're giving it to her because she's suffering from yet another broken heart. I swear, this will be her third one since joining SHIELD. And I doubt that spending time around couples will help with that. She needs time to get away from being Quake and see if she can still be Daisy Johnson." Jemma snapped, since she was the only one who truly understood what Daisy was going through, due to her being with Daisy the entire they were in the Framework and she knew how hard Daisy had to work to keep herself from falling in love with the simulated environment and more importantly, the simulated Grant Ward inside it.

Coulson nodded and said "Let's just consider ourselves lucky that she didn't go rogue again, so we know that eventually, she's coming back."

"And she'll checking in, but for now, that will have to do." May said, trying to look on the bright side.

Coulson nodded and said "I'll miss her to you guys. But we have to trust she knows what she's doing."

"On a different note, what are the living arrangements going to be? The last I checked, this base is not very accommodating." Mack asked.

"The plan is for everyone to find their own apartments near here. SHIELD actually owns an apartment complex near the base to house its agents." Mace said.

"Great, let's go check it out." Fitz said.


	3. Chapter 3

Before she'd left SHIELD the first time, Daisy had gone into Lincoln's room and found something. A notebook containing a list of all the places he'd wanted to go with her when he said he wanted to see the world with her.

Daisy kept the list on her at all times as a keepsake and now she was finally going to visit all those places. The first stop on her list was Tokyo, Japan, which was why she was on a plane there now. Sitting in first class, due to her status as a superhero, which meant that she also did not have to pay for her flight, as she learned at the airport.

"Can I get you anything ma'am?" the flight attendant asked politely.

"A beer please, Bud Light." Daisy requested.

"Right away ma'am." the flight attendant said, leaving Daisy to return to watching her movie on her laptop.

"Thank you." Daisy said as the flight attendant returned a few minutes later with a bottle of beer.

"You're very welcome." the attendant said as she left and Daisy's eyes turned back to her screen.

As she continued to watch her movie, she was surprised when she received a message on her computer.

 **(AN: for the messages, Daisy's will be in** _ **italics**_ **and and the other person will be in bold)**

 **I've been trying to find you**.

Daisy was confused as she looked around before responding.

 _Who are you?_

The reply came back almost immediately.

 **An old friend.**

 _What do you want?_

 **To meet with you.**

 _Why?_

 **Let's just say it's something personal.**

 _Why should I trust you?_

 **Because I know about your pain and I know how to cure it.**

Daisy couldn't deny that she was sorely tempted by that offer and also curious to see who it was that managed to contact her by hacking her laptop.

 _How do I find you?_

 **I will be waiting for you in the bar area of Tokyo International Airport. Trust me, you'll know me when you see me.**

And that was the last message before the window shut and Daisy's movie resumed, however, now she was much distracted about wondering who this stranger could be and how he knew about her.

* * *

After Daisy got off her plane, she immediately headed for the bar area, searching for her mysterious contact.

As she looking around, she accidentally bumped into someone when she wasn't looking.

"Sorry sir." Daisy said absentmindedly as she didn't even notice the man's face.

"It's alright Daisy." said a voice that Daisy never thought she'd hear again.

She turned to face the man to see that he was none other than her dead boyfriend, Lincoln Campbell.

"Lincoln? Is that really you?" Daisy asked, not even daring to allow herself to believe it was, since after his death, Daisy had dreamt of Lincoln coming back to her every night for months.

"It's really me Daisy." Lincoln said.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trap or hallucination or that I'm not still in the Framework?" Daisy asked cautiously.

Lincoln put his hands on her arms and she could feel how real they were and it made her almost want to cry.

"When you first showed at Afterlife, I tried to explain what had happened to you during terrigenesis and what would've happened if you'd interrupted your transition process, using possibly the worst popcorn metaphor possible." Lincoln said, since they were the only 2 people who knew that.

"And I also know that right before the comm system failed, I told you I loved you." Lincoln added.

Daisy finally let the hope and happiness come crashing down her as she practically sank into his arms and hugged him.

"I missed you so much." Daisy said.

"I missed you to." Lincoln as he rubbed soothing circles in her back.

"Why don't we head to my hotel and then you can tell me how this even happened." Daisy said.

Lincoln nodded as they went to hail a cab.

* * *

After they arrived at the hotel, Daisy had added Lincoln to her reservation easily before a bellhop escorted them to their room on the 6th floor.

After he left, Daisy placed the do not disturb sign on the door before finally turning to Lincoln and saying "Talk, how are you still alive and why did you wait until now to tell me you were alive?"

"I'm still not sure how I survived the explosion. Best I can figure, just like you, my powers can do more than I thought, including transforming me into living electricity. Which must be what happened just before the explosion. However, the force of the explosion must've scattered me into technology in satellites surrounding the planet. I didn't even realize I was alive until I somehow subconsciously pulled myself back together in a SHIELD satellite. I then used the satellite to find you and then I managed to shoot myself into Tokyo and restore my human form. And that happened yesterday." Lincoln explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me it was you when you contacted me?" Daisy asked.

"I didn't think you'd believe me unless you saw me with your own eyes." Lincoln said.

"Well I do believe you now. And I am so happy to have you back." Daisy said.

"Are you going to tell SHIELD?" Lincoln asked.

"You know I have to." Daisy said.

"I wasn't complaining, but are you going to do that now?" Lincoln asked.

Daisy smiled and said "No, I think that can wait until tomorrow. Especially since no one will be bothering us tonight."

Lincoln smiled as he pulled Daisy into his arms and they began to kiss and things quickly escalated to the point of where they were on the bed and their clothes were on the floor.

"I love you." Daisy said softly after they'd made love.

"I love you to." Lincoln said as he kissed her again.

"Why don't I order room service and we can just spend the rest of the night in bed." Daisy said.

"Sounds like a plan. I get the feeling that what we just did was only round one for tonight." Lincoln said.

"Good to know I'm not the only one who's feeling that way." Daisy said with a smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Things at SHIELD had more or less gotten back to normal, or whatever passed for normal at SHIELD over the next year. That is until the day Daisy returned to Exodus base and she was not alone.

"We have a security breach." Mack said to Coulson and Mace as the alarm sounded.

"What, how did anyone find us?" Coulson asked.

"I don't know, maybe they followed Daisy back to the base or something." Mack said.

"We better go check it out." Coulson said as he and Mace stood up and went with Mack to the door.

"Oh my god." Mack said when they saw who the intruder was.

"Lincoln. Daisy told me was still alive but I didn't actually believe her." Coulson said.

"Stand down. This man's a friendly." Mace ordered and the agents stood down as Coulson approached Daisy and Lincoln.

"Welcome back Agent Campbell." Coulson said.

"You sound surprised. I thought Daisy told you I was still alive." Lincoln said.

"She did, but honestly, I didn't actually believe her, no offense." Coulson said to Daisy.

"None taken, I probably wouldn't have believed it either. But it's true. He's back." Daisy said with a grin.

"Simmons will need to test you to make sure you're cleared for action and you'll need to register under the Sokovia Accords, but after that, you should be good to go." Mace said.

"Great, but in the meantime, I'm going to need a place to stay." Lincoln said.

"I already have an apartment in the SHIELD complex. I took out a lease before I left. You can stay with me. That way I can make sure you don't disappear on me in the middle of the night." Daisy said.

"I can live with that." Lincoln agreed.

"Good." Daisy said with a smile.

"Sir, no offense, but how do we know this isn't a trap?" Mack asked.

"Because Daisy personally vouched for him and we both know that if it was a trap, it would've already been sprung, considering Daisy is our most valuable and most public asset, but no one outside of SHIELD even knows about her feelings for Lincoln. Besides, it was a trick, don't you think that Daisy would've resigned and gone a little crazy?" Coulson asked.

"Good point. I'm just being cautious, since the last time she lost Lincoln, it destroyed Daisy and I don't want to see that happen again." Mack said.

"Neither do I Mack." Coulson said.

"Oh Mack, before I forget, now that Daisy is back, she'll be taking Coulson's place on the Zephyr as your partner again, along with Lincoln." Mace said.

"Sounds like a plan. No offense Coulson, but I kind of miss my old partner." Mack said.

"None taken." Coulson said.

* * *

"All your test results come back normal. You're fit for duty." Jemma said.

"Great. I better go tell the Director." Lincoln said as he got up from the lab table and kissed Daisy before leaving the lab.

"I still can't believe I got him back." Daisy said.

"You deserve to have him back Daisy. You deserve the happiness you're feeling." Jemma said.

"Thanks, anyway, I have pictures from our trip if you're interested." Daisy said.

"Show me now." Jemma said eagerly.

Daisy laughed as she pulled out her computer and opened her gallery of vacation pics.

"Here we are at the top of the Eiffel Tower in France, here we are in front of the Colosseum, here's one Lincoln took of me at the Leaning tower of Pisa." Daisy said.

"My, you are much stronger than I thought if you can lift that entire tower yourself." Jemma said, since the picture made it look like Daisy was holding up the leaning tower.

Daisy laughed and then said "Now we're at the Great Wall of China and we also visited the Emperor's Palace. Next we have me and Lincoln in front of the Sphinx and the Great Pyramid in Egypt."

"Maybe we should go to the lounge so we can actually sit down while you show me all the pictures you took." Jemma said.

"Works for me." Daisy said.

* * *

May had just entered the lounge to see Daisy and Jemma looking at photos on Daisy's computer.

"What are you looking at?" May asked.

"Oh Daisy was just showing me pictures of her and Lincoln's trip around the world." Jemma said.

"Really, where are you 2 in that picture?" May asked, referring to the picture of Daisy and Lincoln in snowsuits with oxygen masks on and they were standing on top of what looked to be a mountain.

Daisy smiled and said "That's one of my favorites. That's me and Lincoln at the top of Mount Everest."

"You guys climbed Mount Everest?" May asked, slightly jealous.

"Yeah, it was actually kind of fun. Climbing up a mountain without worrying about a madman trying to kill me at the top." Daisy said with a smile.

"So, where else did you guys go?" Jemma asked.

"Australia, we took this picture at the Sydney Opera House, India, England, South Korea, Russia, Brazil, Argentina, Indonesia, Portugal, Greece, Spain, Mexico, Jamaica, the Bahamas, we had a lot of fun in the Bahamas, Bora Bora, where we also had a lot of fun, and before we came back, we went to a few of the other states here." Daisy said, showing the other 2 pictures of her and Lincoln in each country as she said them.

"Really, what states did you visit?" Jemma asked.

"We spent a whole month in Hawaii that I don't think you want the details of." Daisy said as she showed Jemma and May a picture of her and Lincoln on the beach.

"Are you wearing a coconut bra and grass skirt?" Jemma asked with a smile.

"Lincoln talked me into it." Daisy said, not going into details.

"You know Andrew tried to get me to wear that getup while we were in Hawaii." May said.

"I'm guessing he did not succeed." Daisy said.

"Well, at least not when we were in public." May said with smile.

Daisy laughed and said "then I think you know how Lincoln got me into that getup, only he convinced me to wear it public. I swear I have never felt more ridiculous in my life."

"So, where is did you go?" Jemma asked, trying to change the subject.

"Los Angeles, where we did the typical picture in front of the Hollywood sign." Daisy said, showing them the picture of what looked like Daisy holding up the Hollywood sign.

"We also went to Vegas, where we made sure to steer clear of the chapels, though we did some gambling. We also went to New York and Boston and then we came back here." Daisy said, showing them the last of the pictures.

"Sounds like you 2 had a good trip. But now are you ready to get back to work?" May asked.

"Yep, I think we both got our fill of globetrotting for a while." Daisy said.


	5. Chapter 5

Lincoln had tried to get back to being a SHIELD agent, but honestly, all it did was remind him of why he wanted to leave SHIELD the first time. It just wasn't for him. All he wanted now was to live a normal life with Daisy. But he knew that Daisy's passion was helping people with her powers, but it just wasn't his.

"Lincoln, are you okay?" Daisy asked as she entered their apartment.

"We need to talk." Lincoln said.

"Okay, but why do I get the feeling that by the end of this talk, I'll be the one killing you this time?" Daisy asked, crossing her arms.

"I can't do this anymore." Lincoln said.

"Could you be a bit more specific. What exactly do you mean by this?" Daisy asked.

"All of this, SHIELD. It's not me. It's you. While you know I would move heaven and earth for you Daisy, I can't continue to go against everything I believe in and stay with SHIELD." Lincoln said.

"What are you saying? You want to leave SHIELD?" Daisy asked.

"Among other things." Lincoln said.

"Wait, are you saying that you want to end things between us?" Daisy asked, her voice cracking.

"I'm so sorry Daisy, but I can't do this anymore. I cannot be in a relationship with someone who always expects me to change to be with them, but not be willing to do the same for me." Lincoln said.

"I never made you do anything, you chose to do that. What you think I wanted you to get killed. In case you're forgetting, I wanted to be the one on that quinjet, not you. You blasted me out of it and took the risk yourself." Daisy said angrily.

"I know, but that just doesn't seem to be enough. I just want to try and live a normal life. Not this one. The one where I constantly put my life on the line, killing people. That's not what I ever imagined myself doing. I wanted to be a doctor, to save lives, not take them." Lincoln said

"You have saved lives at SHIELD." Daisy protested.

"No, I've killed people. You know I have control issues and trying to be this perfect SHIELD guy isn't helping. I'm not a spy and I'm not a soldier." Lincoln said.

"So that's it. You think that just because you don't want to be a SHIELD agent means that we can't be together." Daisy asked.

"Daisy, I want a life without SHIELD in the picture, except maybe an occasional check-in with the Sokovia Accords, but I can't have that if I'm dating one of their top agents. You have to make a choice, it's either me or SHIELD." Lincoln said.

"I can't believe you're making me choose." Daisy said, hurt and betrayal clear in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but I have to. I can't just keep putting my life on the line. And the only to ensure I won't have to do that is if I cut all my ties to SHIELD. Including you if you can't do the same." Lincoln said.

"Then get out." Daisy said bluntly.

"What?" Lincoln asked.

"You heard me, get out and don't come back. If I ever see you again, I'll kill you myself. I can't believe I spent months mourning your death, abandoning my friends, everything I believe in for you, trying to atone for your death, believing that it was my fault you died. And when you came back, I felt like I could finally be free of that guilt. But now, I see that the man I loved truly did die on board that quinjet. You're just a pale imitation of the man I loved. Now get out and don't come back." Daisy said

"Fine, I'll leave. But at least let me come by tomorrow and get my stuff." Lincoln said.

"You have 48 hours to get everything that belongs to you out of here or else I'll burn it all." Daisy said.

"Harsh, but fair." Lincoln said.

"I said get out." Daisy said, now resorting to throwing objects at him, picking a glass vase and chucking it at him as hard she could.

* * *

AN: This story is going on Hiatus, at least until the Agents of HYDRA pod starts back up, because, for now, I am out of ideas. Feel free to give suggestions and if I like them, I might put them in. Little tip, for the rest of the story, I want to have it take place in the future. All suggestions are welcome.

Rock on and please review.

-Percabeth4eva1


End file.
